


Emergency Contact

by the-deathboy-ghostking (GraeRae)



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraeRae/pseuds/the-deathboy-ghostking
Summary: Prompt: Solangelo Week 2018 | Day 2 | "Aged Up/Ten Years Later"





	Emergency Contact

Will Solace was one of those surgeons who needed silence while closing. His OR was just the quiet mechanical sounds of the medical machinery. His staff quietly counting the tools and gauzes, accounting for everything, making sure he didn’t leave anything behind. Though he never did. He had a track record to keep, no mistakes, no unnecessary death, no stupid deaths. Accidents did not happen in his OR. Sure, during surgery he liked to listen to music, many of his colleagues did. Just not when closing. He needed silence. This was his church

“Dr. Solace. Your phone has a lot of texts.” One of the nurses said, looking at his phone in the pile where the other staff’s phones rested.

“I’m in the middle of closing, Susan.”

“I know, it’s just your boyfriend was brought in by ambulance.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Will glanced up from his suture, trying to rack his brain for the last time he had a boyfriend.

“You were his emergency contact. They need you in admitting. He’s in bad shape.”

Will twisted the needle driver as he finished closing.

“Is there a name for this person?”

“No ID, just his phone. And you popped up as his emergency contact.”

Will sighed. He set the tools down on the tray for final counting. “Okay. I’ll go.” He looked at his resident. He felt secure after closing the patient. He could trust his resident to complete. “Finish up, please.”

Will disrobed and took off his gloves, throwing them in the biohazard waste. He scrubbed off and a nurse handed his phone.Susan wasn’t lying, his phone was littered with texts and missed calls. He listened to the voicemail, they sounded surprised.

“Dr. Solace we didn’t realize this was your phone. A young male was brought into the ER. You’re his emergency contact and he’s not doing well. He was in a crash. No ID-.”

He stopped listening and took off towards the ER. A intern looked up from the desk. Her eyes popped when she saw Will huffing over her. “Where is the patient?”

“He was taken to OR 4. He needed immediate attention…” Will took off back towards the ORs.

He barged in and looked through the pane of glass from the scrub station. The surgeon stood over the body, tubes and machines obscured his vision. He grabbed a surgical mask and walked into the OR, holding the mask over his face.

“Solace, get out. You know I can’t have you in here.” The surgeon said.

“I just need to confirm who it is.” Will glanced at the patient, his fears, and suspicions proved correct. Nico di Angelo was laying on the surgeon’s table, unconscious and lifeless as the surgeon operated.

“He had a CT, no brain injury just concussed. But both legs are broken and he punctured his lung. I’m repairing it right now. Now, I need you to leave.”

Will backed away, his mind racing. Of all the hospitals to be brought to, it had to be the one he worked at. The gods must be enjoying this on their Hephaestus TV, probably the love drama channel. He could see his dad even doing commentary over the video. He sighed and went back to the nurses’ station.

“Hey, the car crash John Doe, I can ID him…also, do you have his phone?” The nurse looked at him unsteadily before handing the bag over. Will stood at the desk and gave her all the information he had on Nico, he paused at birthdate. He couldn’t exactly say ‘oh well see he was born in the 30’s but then was frozen in time while at a magical hotel’ so he just gave a year that best fit Nico’s age-1996. The nurse also hesitated when Will said blood type.

He went to the staff break room and melted onto the couch. He fiddled with Nico’s phone.

After the revelation of New Rome, the Greeks decided to up their stuff- creating a New Athens, expanding education and living areas. And with all the expansion, more inventions spurted from the Hephaestus and Athena kids. One of the inventions was monster proof phones. Nico’s phone was one of those phones. Which would explain why nothing was wrong with said phone.

Will thumbed to the emergency contact button. It pulled up Will’s contact card. His heart sank at why his co-workers assumed they were boyfriends. Nico still had hearts and suns on either side of Will’s name.

He sighed and locked the phone. Wondering if he should call Hazel to let her know about her brother. He decided against it, it would cause unnecessary panic and he didn’t know their relationship anymore, and how odd it would be for Will to be the one to call.

***

“Ugh.” Nico’s head throbbed. His eyelids were heavy, he had to fight to open them. He instantly regretted it. It was clinically bright. Even with the lights off, everything was stark. He screwed his eyes shut.

He listened to the gentle beeps of machines and the quiet bustle outside the door.

A hospital? But how?

Flashes of the accident came. And he shuddered. It was a nasty car wreck, he was lucky to be alive.

“Good to see you awake.” A tired voice croaked from beside the bed.

His eyes flew open to the familiar sound. “Will?” He turned to face Will Solace, who grinned and moved closer.

“But…how?”

“You still have me as your emergency contact.”

“Oh. Shit…”

“You had me worried.” Will confessed. He pressed the nurse call button as he stood up. He towered over the bed and Nico felt his body freeze and his heart quicken.

And then he heard his heartbeat on the machine. Will tilted his head as he glanced at the monitor and gave a smile.

“Relax, Deathboy.” He hit a button on the monitor and the volume of the beeps lowered to something more manageable.

Nico took in the way Will held himself, and the navy blue scrubs. A white lab coat was draped over the chair Will had occupied before coming to Nico’s side.

“You work here?” What luck.

Will nodded. He peeled his gaze away from Nico and looked towards the door.

“Hey, Jones. He’s awake.” The nurse that came to the door nodded. Will looked back at Nico who at this point wanted to sink into the mattress, phase through the bed and lay on the floor. “Jones is going to take your vitals. I’m going to the cafeteria. Are you hungry?”

Nico weakly nodded.

***

“Do you want me to call Hazel? Or send an Iris message?” Will asked as Nico spooned pudding into his mouth

“No. I’ll let her know later.”

“She’d want to know, Nico.”

“She’s a little busy with the baby right now. I don’t want to worry her.”

“She had a kid?”

“Yeah. Some art guy she met in college.”

Will leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on Nico’s bed. He looked so relaxed, Nico wished he could be as relaxed.

“Soooo are you going to tell me why I’m your emergency contact?”

“I forgot I had it as you. It’s not like I get hurt often.” Will threw a dark look. Nico quickly amended. “I don’t get hurt enough to go to the hospital.”

“You also never changed the emojis on my contact card.”

Nico folded his arms. “And how would you know that?”

Will sheepishly handed Nico back his phone. Nico’s cheeks turned red.

“I haven’t really used my phone.”

“In ten years?”

“Has it been that long? Time moves weird in the Underworld.”

Will moved from his chair to the foot of Nico’s bed. He took off his shoes and sat crisscrossed at the end of the hospital bed. He observed Nico. Looking him over as he would for one of his patients, trying to not let his knowledge of Nico get in the way of observation.

Nico looked like shit, most car crash victims did. His legs propped on a pillow, set in metal frames. He had some nasty bruises all over his chest, which Will saw in surgery, but spread up and over his collarbone and peeked over his hospital gown. Nico seemed a husk of himself (again). But really, Will shouldn’t be observing him so soon after surgery. Will pushed away the guilt he was feeling.

Nico was aware he was being looked over. He glared over his pudding and Will went back to eat his vanilla pudding.

“I can bring you some ambrosia tomorrow.” Will said in between spoonfuls.”It’s probably best to make sure everything is set before magic heals you.”

“Thanks.” Nico looked at his phone’s screen, seeing how late it was. “Shouldn’t you be home? Sleeping?”

“This is my home.” Will laughed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m here all the time, I was just going to sleep in the On-Call room tonight. I have a surgery in the morning. So there’s no point in going home.”

“Hmm. No one to go home to?”

Will laughed again. “No. I mean I have a roommate, but no.”

It looked like a spark ignited behind Nico’s eyes. Will ignored it. He couldn’t deal with decade old feelings. The break up was not a good break up and he never really got over it as his relationships following it would show.

“I think I am going to head out though.” Will said, hopping off the bed. “You need rest. And I guess I do too.”

He pulled his shoes back on and grabbed his lab coat. He tossed his pudding cup into the garbage. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Will had a hard time falling asleep. Not knowing what to do, seeing Nico again dredged up old feelings. He was ready to propose to him, he had plans. He had a ring. And Nico had freaked out before he got the chance to propose. Nico didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. He already felt like he didn’t belong, being a child of Hades did that but even as he got used to that aspect of his life, he never truly adjusted to the time. Years of self-hate haunted his every step. The world was so different from what he knew. Holing himself up in the Underworld for the past decade or however long probably didn’t help.

Will needed sleep. He pushed all the feelings away and forced himself to focus on his breathing until he lulled himself to sleep.


End file.
